Comment je suis tombée amoureuse de mon patron
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Hermione est acceptée comme gouvernante au manoir Malfoy. Elle est heureuse mais elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend... A-t-elle fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ou a-t-elle pris la meilleure des décisions?    Fic sous forme épistolaire
1. Chapter 1

**Comment est-ce-que j'ai pu tomber sous le charme de mon patron?**

CHAPITRE 1

_Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Ma chère Ginny, j'y suis finalement parvenue! J'ai été acceptée comme gouvernante au manoir familiale des Malfoy. Je peux m'occuper de tout et c'est mon rôle d'indiquer aux autres domestiques ce qu'ils doivent faire. Je suis une sorte de majordome féminin. Je débute dans une heure mais je voulais prendre le temps de t'écrire pour te l'annoncer. Je n'ai jamais vu un poste aussi bien rémunéré, c'est incroyable!

Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt,

Hermione.

_10 septembre 2010, à Londres._

_ Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger._

Bonjours, j'ai été quelque peu étonnée de constater que tu étais heureuse de travailler pour la famille Malfoy. Mais es-tu au moins au courant que ce n'est pas une famille réputée pour être _gentille_ avec les sorciers qu'ils considèrent comme _inférieur_ à leur rang de sang-pur? Alors si ce n'est pas le cas, moi je te mets en garde, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'es pas prévenue. Mais tu es mon amie et je me dois de me réjouir de ce qui fait ton bonheur, je suis donc enchantée que tu es dégotée un travail aussi _bien rémunéré_ comme tu me la fais remarquer toi même. Fais quand même très attention à toi, une fois qu'ils t'auront, ils ne voudront plus te relâcher.

Toutes mes amitiés,

Ginny qui pense à toi.

_10 septembre 2010, au terrier._

_ Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Mon amie, tes inquiétudes n'étaient pas fondées, tout s'est très bien passé aujourd'hui. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore rencontrer mon patron: Drago Malfoy. Il était en affaire en Australie à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il doit revenir demain au manoir. En parlant du manoir, j'ai une chambre grande comme ma cuisine pour moi toute seule! Et un garde-robe remplit à souhait. Je peux me servir dedans autant que je le veux. J'ai une vingtaine de domestiques à mes ordres, c'est fabuleux d'être la chef! Mais attention, ne pense pas que je ne fais que donner des ordres de ma journée, non, je dois accueillir tous les arrivants, mettre correctement le couvert sans une seule faute de goût ou de maladresse. C'est le soir à présent et cette journée ma épuisée.

Bonne nuit Gin'.

_10 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_Harry Potter à Hermione Granger_.

Ma chère amie, Ginny m'a appris hier que tu avais été acceptée au manoir Malfoy et j'en suis heureux pour toi, même si tu connais mon aversion pour Drago Malfoy. Mais je te fais confiance.

Travail bien alors!

Toute mes plus sincères amitiés,

Harry qui t'adore.

_11 septembre 2010, au terrier._

_ Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Ma tendre Ginny, cela fait maintenant trois jours que le maître de maison est rentré de voyage. C'est un homme arrogant et sûr de lui, hautain même envers moi. Je dois tout faire comme si j'étais son esclave! Je dois toujours rester près de lui, si j'ai le malheur de m'en éloigner quelques minutes le temps de respirer, il me rappelle à l'ordre et me donne encore plus de travail. Tout ça uniquement car je suis comme il me l'a si bien fait remarqué « une sang-de-bourbe ». Quels imbécile ses sang-purs! Je vaux mille fois mieux que lui.

C'est tout de même supportable, et le montant du chèque de fin de mois aide à tenir. Demain la nièce de Malfoy arrive au manoir. Je serais chargé de lui apprendre le piano. Je devrais également la former aux potions. Je suis soulagée, je n'aurais pas à rester auprès de mon sadique employeur. La seule chose d'ailleurs dont tu as surement omis de m'avertir est que ce dernier est incroyablement beau bien qu'insupportable.

Je t'embrasse fort, je dois aller préparer le couvert pour ce soir,

Hermione.

_13 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_Luna Lovegood à Hermione Granger._

Bonjours! Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as trouvé l'emploi de tes rêves. Je suis quelque peu jalouse de toi cependant: j'aimerais voir de près Drago Malfoy. J'en entend souvent parler comme d'un sublime jeune homme blond. Toutes les femmes aimeraient lui mettre le grappin dessus. Malheureusement, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne se laisse approcher que des plus nobles... je n'ai donc aucune chance, ce n'est pas grave, je me suis faite une raison. Alors que toi, tu es à ses côtés à longueur de journée (Ginny me l'a dit), tu peux admirer sa beauté autant que tu le souhaites. Comme j'aurais aimé être à ta place! Mais bon, je n'est rien pour me plaindre étant directrice du magasine « Comment se débarrasser des petits envahisseurs magiques ». Il y a un a cependant un jeune homme sous mes ordres qui à beaucoup d'atouts lui aussi.

Je m'égare, il va bientôt être midi et j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt,

Luna.

_14 septembre 2010, au journal._

_Hermione Granger à Luna Lovegood._

Ma Luna, Drago Malfoy est loin d'être l'homme idéal auquel tu sembles penser loin de là je dirais même. Il me rend la vie difficile au manoir. Je dois toujours l'accompagner partout pour le servir personnellement. Et il me rabaisse sans arrêt. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend plaisir à me voir contenir ma colère. Car je ne peux décemment pas hurler sur mon patron sans conséquences, et j'avoue redouter les punitions de cet homme en particulier.

Donc comme ça tu as trouvé un homme à ton goût. Quel est son prénom? Je veux tout savoir!

Adieu pour le moment, la nièce Malfoy vient d'arriver, et je dois m'en occuper.

Ta chère amie,

Hermione.

_14 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Ginny! Je pensai que d'être la nounou d'une gamine de 8 ans ne serait rien à côté Malfoy? Et bien je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en ai rien! Cette petite est un vrai boute en train! Elle ne tient pas en place une seconde! C'est une vrai catastrophe ambulante. Je suis soulagée que ma journée soit enfin terminée. Cette petite ma épuisée. Et dire que je dois encore veiller sur elle demain. J'en viens même à regretter mon patron c'est pour dire!

Ce matin, alors que nous commencions sa leçon de piano, Maëlle (c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme), n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de monter sur le sublime piano à queue des Malfoy et de sauter à pieds joins dessus. J'ai dû utiliser _levicorpus_ pour l'arrêter. Mais la chance n'était pas avec moi car la mère de l'enfant à débarquée dans la pièce au moment où sa fille était suspendue dans les airs par les pieds. Elle est devenue folle et est partie se plaindre à Malfoy de mon « incompétence ». Je ne peux plus les voir même en portrait ses deux là! Et bien sûr, Malfoy m'a fait convoquer dans son bureau et voici la conversation que l'on a eu:

-Mlle Granger, je ne vous paie pas pour effrayer les membres de ma famille mais pour les servir. Je pensais que vous aviez compris ce léger détail.

-Je l'ai parfaitement bien compris, Monsieur. Mais cette petite est...

-Hep,hep, hep, ce n'est pas polie de critiquer ma propre famille devant moi, surtout que je suis votre employeur.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser exténuer par cette gamine! Me suis-je écriée.

Malfoy a eu un petit sourire amusé et a déclaré:

-Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous insultiez de la sorte ma famille Mlle Granger. Demain, vous vous occuperez une nouvelle fois de ma chère Maëlle. Et pour punir votre insolence, une fois qu'elle sera partie, vous nettoierez tous les lustres du petit salon.

Et je peux te dire que son « petit salon » est loin d'être petit et qu'il contient au moins dix immenses lustres plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres.

-Mais elle va partir tard ce soir! Me suis-je indignée. Il me faudra toute la nuit pour tout faire briller!

Il a eu un nouveau petit sourire narquois puis à ajouté:

-C'est le principe d'une punition. Vous préférez peut-être que je vous rajoute également tous les toilettes?

Je n'ai pas répondu cette fois, pour ne pas m'enfoncer plus encore.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de venir travailler ici? A oui je m'en souviens: le revenu. Je crois que je vais rester dans ce cas.

Hermione.

_14 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger._

Irrécupérable Hermione, je t'avais pourtant prévenue tu ne peux pas le nier. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Harry le déteste tant. Mais tu est une vrai tête de mule et personne ne peux rien y changer. Pourquoi as-tu répondu de la sorte à ton patron? Enfin Herm' c'est ton patron! Si je parle de la sorte au Ministre de la magie tu crois que je vais garder mon poste longtemps? Non surement pas.

Et pour la petite Maëlle, tu t'attendais à quoi? Ce n'est qu'une enfant certe mais ça n'en reste pas moins une Malfoy. Aller courage, plus qu'un jour et elle part. Essaye de ne pas la faire exploser d'ici là je compte sur toi. Harry se demande comment tu arrives à accepter l'idée d'être sous les ordres d'un Malfoy. Lui ne pourrais pas à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Tu es courageuse herm', tu résisteras. Surtout pense très fort à ton _revenu_ comme tu dis!

Harry et moi sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

_15 septembre 2010, au terrier._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

_Luna Lovegood à Hermione Granger._

Bonjours Hermione! L'homme dont je t'ai parlé s'appelle Blaise Zabini. Peut-être le connais-tu? A chaque fois que je le regarde, il me regarde aussi. Étant donné que je suis sa patronne, j'essaye le plus possible de faire appelle à lui lorsque j'ai besoin d'aide. Je te tiendrais au courant de se qui se passe ne t'en fais pas ma chère.

Et toi alors? Ca se passe toujours aussi mal chez les Malfoy?

Ton amie,

Luna.

_17 septembre 2010, à Londres. _

_

* * *

__Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Adorable Ginny, je vous remercie toi et Harry de vous inquiéter pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup.

Tu te souviens que je devais nettoyer les lustres du petit salon? Et bien Malfoy est resté éveillé toute la nuit en ma compagnie, sans s'endormir, pour vérifier que je faisais correctement ma punition! Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance pour nettoyer des lustres tout de même! Lui était confortablement installé dans un somptueux fauteuil alors que moi j'étais en sueur et fatiguée comme jamais à cause de la journée que j'avais passé à surveiller Maëlle. Il se plaisait à me regarder lutter contre le sommeil. Ce n'est qu'une petite fouine sadique! Il a eu un sourire collé aux lèvres tout au long de ma punition qui a tout de même duré de minuit jusqu'à 4 heure du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à travailler efficacement à cause de ses deux yeux gris posés sur moi. Vraiment il me sort par les trous de nez!

A la fin de ma corvée, il s'est passé quelque chose de... bizarre. Il m'a pris par la taille et ma reconduit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais tellement exténuée que je ne me suis pas posée de question. Mais c'est ce matin en me levant que ça ma surpris. Je ne le comprend vraiment pas.

Au revoir Gin',

Hermione.

_18 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

__Hermione Granger à Luna Lovegood._

Ma chère Luna, je ne connais pas ce Blaise Zabini, mais si il te plait je te fais confiance, ce doit être quelqu'un de bien.

La vie au manoir est changeante si je puis dire. Il y a des jours où Malfoy me laisse tranquille et d'autre où il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. La petite que je devais garder m'a mené la vie dure, et lorsqu'elle est partie j'avais l'impression de ne rien avoir à faire.

Je me suis abonnée à ton magasine au fait, il est très...intéressant. Je ne savais pas que les Nargols existaient.

Mes amitiés,

Herm'.

_19 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

__Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger._

Je suis surprise de Malfoy! Peut-être a-t-il des élans de bonté quelques fois? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné! Mais n'y fais pas attention.

Au fait, Albus a été accepté à Griffondore! Nous sommes si fier de lui.

Je t'embrasse fort,

Ginny.

_20 septembre 2010, au terrier._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger à Albus Severus Potter._

Bonjours! Alors comme ça tu as été accepté à Griffondore? Je suis si fière de toi! J'ai moi même était à Griffondore. Tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit super qui deviendra très vite ta seconde demeure.

Un gros câlin de ma part,

ta marraine, Hermione.

_20 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_Albus Severus Potter à Hermione Granger_.

Ma chère marraine, merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Mais elle m'est parvenue du manoir Malfoy. Ce sont ceux qui sont tous passé par Serpentard? J'ai fait, dès mon arrivée, la connaissance de Bianca Malfoy. Elle est elle aussi à Serpentard comme tout le reste de sa famille. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle peut-être bête et arrogante! Il me semble qu'elle a une jeune sœur nommée Maëlle, l'as-tu déjà rencontré au manoir? Je te plains sincèrement si tu es dans une maison de malades pareils!

Albus.

_21 septembre 2010, à Poudlard._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger à Albus Severus Potter._

Malheureusement oui, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Maëlle. Je suis gouvernante dans la demeure familiale des Malfoy. Si Bianca est son double en plus grand, je te plains également. Peut-être un jour viendra-t-elle au manoir ? Je ne l'espère pas. M'occuper de la petite est une chose, mais devoir s'occuper des deux non merci!

Je te souhaite une bonne année scolaire,

Hermione.

_22 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy. _

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Chère Ginny, j'ai envoyé mes félicitations à ton fils. Je suis également très contente de lui. Le terrier doit paraître bien vide sans lui pour Harry et toi. Ron et Lavande doivent s'occuper de remettre l'ambiance avec leurs disputes et réconciliations constantes.

Mon patron est de plus en plus bizarre. Hier, alors que je marchais dans un des interminables couloirs du manoir, il m'a attrapé, m'a embrassé le cou, m'a relâché, et est parti comme s'il ne c'était absolument rien passé. Je dois t'avouer qu'il embrasse remarquablement bien...

J'arrête de divaguer,

Hermione qui t'adore.

_23 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger._

Hermione! Ne tombe pas sous le charme de ce serpent comme l'ont fait nombres de femmes avant toi! C'est un conseil d'amie. Il ne faut pas te laisser faire! La prochaine fois tu t'écarte de son étreinte! Tu m'entend bien j'espère? Fait attention à lui. Ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons sans cervelle!

Prend garde à toi ma chère,

Ginny qui s'inquiète.

_24 septembre 2010, au terrier._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter._

Ginny, vraiment tu t'inquiète pour peu de chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi terrible que tu semble le croire. En ce moment, il est devenu... moins exigeant on va dire. Mais je ne te raconterais plus ce qui se passe, tu te ferais du sang d'encre pour presque rien.

Ne t'affole plus!

Herm'.

_25 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger à Luna Lovegood._

Mon amie Luna. Tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que Malfoy était beau. En vérité il est plus que ça...

Il s'est calmé, il est moins cruel envers moi. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. L'autre jour, il m'a embrassé le cou sans raison. Je pensai que c'était passagé mais je me trompais visiblement. Ce matin encore, je l'ai croisé dans la cuisine:

-Mlle Granger, m'a-t-il soufflé à l'oreille.

J'ai été si surprise que j'ai sursauté en me tournant dans sa direction. Il a posé ses mains sur la table de travail derrière moi, me coinçant. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit:

-Je voudrais un chocolat chaud maintenant.

J'étais pétrifiée. Pourquoi s'est-t-il approché aussi près de moi pour me demander une boisson?

Surtout ne va pas le répéter à Ginny, elle a peur de ce que pourrait me faire Malfoy.

Je t'adore,

Hermione.

_26 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger._

Hermione ne fais pas l'enfant et arrête de dire que cet... homme peut-être gentil. Il ne l'ai pas! Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Tu vas souffrir si tu continues comme ça. Reprends-toi vite!

Ton AMIE,

Ginny.

_26 septembre 2010, au manoir Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_Luna Lovegood à Hermione Granger. _

Hermione? Serais-tu enfin tombée sous le charme d'un jeune homme? Si alors c'est la cas... JE SUIS INCROYABLEMENT FIERE DE TOI! Écoute ton cœur, pas celui de Ginny même si je suis sûre que cette dernière pense bien faire.

Quand à moi, Blaise m'a invité à boire un café hier! J'en suis encore toute retournée. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être amoureuse. Ce n'est pas la saison des amours pourtant? Non sommes en avance!

Bien à toi,

Luna Lovegood.

_27 septembre 2010, à Londres._

_

* * *

_

_Inconnu à Hermione Granger._

Bonjours ma belle. Tu te demandes surement qui je suis? Tu ne le sauras pas aujourd'hui. Un indice? Tu me connais.

Quelqu'un qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser à toi.

_28 septembre 2010, à …_


End file.
